Bert
by JustDuck
Summary: Post-Life on Mars. Donna has a new friend
1. Default Chapter

Donna sat at Josh Lyman's desk again, looking over a file.  
  
**Tap tap tap **  
  
Donna looked up from the file  
  
Oh no way..  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
"STOP IT"  
  
**Tap tap tap***  
  
"PLEASE.stop it"  
  
**Knock knock knock**  
  
"OH MY GOD WILL YOU STOP IT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
A throat cleared "Ahem"  
  
Donna looked up.  
  
Josh stood in the doorway, his eyebrows raised towards a retreating hairline.  
  
"Do I want to know?" he asked.  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
Josh's eyes widened as he stepped into the room towards the window  
  
"Is that.-" he trailed off  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But he left."  
  
"And followed me to CJ's office. Now he's back"  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
Josh crossed the room and hunched down to stare at the bird  
  
"No way, it must have been a different -"  
  
"It's the same bird, Josh."  
  
"How would a bird know where you're going when you aren't near a window?"  
  
"I don't know Josh! He checked every window in the white house!?!"  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
Josh stood up and went for the blinds  
  
Donna jumped up from the chair and said, "No! Leave him alone, he's not hurting  
  
anyone."  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
"Donna he's annoying the hell out of you, and once I kick you out of my office he's  
  
going to start annoying ME."  
  
"He'll go away when I do."  
  
"And you know this because you're an aviary expert?"  
  
"He followed me to CJs office!"  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
"That's it." Donna moved from Josh's desk towards the door. "I'm going to lunch."  
  
"Bring me a sandwich?"  
  
"I'm not eating up here!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want to eat lunch with my colleagues and get away from work for a bit"  
  
Josh smirked, "And because the cafeteria is windowless."  
  
Donna gave Josh her most innocent look. "Oh really? Gee I hadn't noticed."  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
"Ok, I'll bring back a sandwich." Said Donna as she rushed out.  
  
Josh shook his head and sat at his desk. He picked up the file Donna was looking at, and  
  
then looked up. Pushing his chair back from the desk he got up and went towards the  
  
window.  
  
It was empty. 


	2. Hmmm

"Josh?"  
  
Josh looked up from his desk. Donna held out a carryout box in one hand, and raised a bottle of soda in the other.  
  
"Ah thanks Donna."  
  
She smiled and entered the office, setting his lunch on his desk.  
  
"I got you turkey because the roast beef looked like it was from President Jackson's era, and the tuna.well people just shouldn't eat tuna..-"  
  
She was rambling again. Before it got out of hand Josh interrupted her.  
  
"Turkey's fine."  
  
Donna stopped and said, "Oh okay, well I was just going to tell you that you shouldn't eat tuna because - "  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
Both Josh and Donna froze. Donna's face went a little pale, and Josh..well Josh just had a "Josh" look on his face. Each dared the other to turn and look out the window.  
  
"I'm hallucinating. Chef put hallucinogens into the potato salad --" Donna whispered.  
  
Just then CJ bustled in with some paperwork.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if Joe from the Post is actually coming up with these questions himself, or if he's just being Danny's marionette. Because I swear that-" CJ trailed off  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
CJ's mouth dropped. "No way!!"  
  
She turned to Donna, "Is that..?"  
  
Donna broke from her statue imitation and peered over towards Josh's window.  
  
"I am being stalked by a bird. Oh my God, a bird is STALKING ME!?!" she turned to Josh and stepped towards him threateningly "Joshua Lyman I swear to God that if this is some sort of evil prank."  
  
"I bet Charlie's in on it." Muttered CJ under her breath, thinking about her desk.  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
All three turned to the window at the same time and shouted "STOP IT!!"  
  
Josh put his hands in the air, "Donna this has nothing to do with me."  
  
"What did you do Josh?"  
  
"Nothing!" He gestured wildly towards the window and the pigeon outside, which at the moment was looking at Donna with what can only be described as intensity.  
  
A new voice broke in. "Do I want to know what he's done now?"  
  
The three turned towards Leo, who stood in the doorway.  
  
Donna pointed at the pigeon (who was now staring intently at CJ - engaging her in some sort of stare-off) "That bird is following me."  
  
Leo looked at the ceiling and muttered, "Give me strength."  
  
**Tap tap tap**  
  
"Are you three kidding me!?"  
  
He strode towards the window, and raised the blinds. Leo then opened the window and waved his arm outside to scare the bird away. Pulling his arm back inside, he closed the window and dropped the blinds again. The room was silent. Leo felt a headache coming on, and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"CJ, I need to talk to you about the late afternoon briefing. Josh, you need to get on the phone with Congressman DeGuzman and tell him that the White House would.APPRECIATE his vote in favor of HR1789. And Donna.IT'S A BIRD."  
  
Leo shook his head as he exited Josh's office and wandered down back through the communication bullpen towards his office.  
  
CJ gave one more hard look at the window, and then hustled after Leo.  
Donna rubbed her forehead and said, "Yeah, you're probably going to need DeGuzman's office, and the info on HR1789."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Josh reached across his desk and opened the box for his sandwich.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet for the White House West Wing. Of course, Donna pretty much avoided entering Josh's office, or going near windows of any kinds anyways.  
  
Just in case.  
  
It was a bird.  
  
Besides, he couldn't bother her at home. Donna smiled. She KNEW her roommates cats would come in handy one of these days! 


End file.
